La espera
by setsunicci
Summary: christian desaparece de un dia para otro. ana se queda a cargo de un gran proyeto y se fatiga por todo lo que tiene que vivir. christian esta cerca pero ana no debe saberlo. ¿hasta cuando se podra mantener a ana alejada del verdadero problema? ¿ grey podra ayudar a su esposa? y... ¿se perdonara por todo lo que ha sucedido en su ausencia? los grey ocultan las dolorosas verdades
1. Chapter 1

**2 de marzo, Anastasia Grey**

Tal vez los días no me sonríen como antes, pero no me voy rendir o dar pies atrás. Esto es algo por lo que todos hemos luchado y en especial Christian, él fue el primero en dar este paso, y sé que tal vez no está ahora aquí, pero… no puedo hacer la vista gorda y quedarme en la desolación de "haber perdido a Christian". Sería mi peor actitud ante todo esto.

- Mía.- llamo a la hermana de Christian que está a un lado mío, sosteniendo una tablet y revisando los últimos preparativos para la reunión.- ¿podrías pedir a nuestros inversionistas que entren?- pregunto y la chica me sonríe, deja la tablet sobre la mesa de juntas y salió del salón de reuniones para dar el anuncio de que todo está listo y requerimos de sus presencias dentro de la sala.

Me pongo de pie y les sonrió a los 22 grandes magnates que conforman parte del gran proyecto fundado por Christian. – Buenos días a todos, gracias por estar presentes aquí.- dijo con un gran carisma ya que Mía sonríe convencida de mi actitud. – primero que todo, quiero pedirles que apaguen sus celulares y se los entreguen a Nancy; mi nueva secretaria que me mantendrá al tanto de todos los movimientos en la empresa mientras me dedico a poner en marcha el proyecto.- comento sonriendo y esperando la aprobación de Mía. La chica me hace un giño y continuo. – por favor, ahora quiero partir por explicar la situación en la que nos encontrábamos. Como todos saben, hace cinco días, Christian grey no ha dado a conocer su paradero. Estamos convencidos, por diversos contactos que hemos tenido con él, que está en una especie de investigación.- dijo y luego disimulo una pequeña risa con la que capto la atención de todos los presentes en el salón. – disculpen, pero todos sabemos cómo es el señor grey.- comento amablemente, haciendo referencia a lo reservado o severo que es a veces.

Mía me entrega un pequeño dispositivo que tiene pinta de ser un llavero con diseño de conejo, pero es mucho más que lo que aparenta.

- se estarán preguntando que pasara ahora, contra que tendremos que enfrentarnos, que haremos o que pasara con las inversiones.- dije sorprendiendo a los presente, me cruce de brazos y sonreí como si le estuviera hablando a mi Teddy, mi dulce niño, que siempre me preguntaba el "porque" de las cosas. – El proyecto seguirá adelante y los que lo guiaremos serán Mía.- dije señalando a la mujer de dulces curvas que encantaba a cualquier hombre. – ella es, por así decirlo, el rostro del proyecto y a la vez la imagen de todos nosotros.- comento y me veo interrumpida por un hombre joven que sonreía interesado en lo que oía.

- Mía se encargara de las relaciones públicas, ¿no?- pregunta y asiento encantada de saber que van entendiendo la idea.

- las relaciones publicas son importantes, por ello se lo dejaremos a Mía. Ella sabe a la perfección como dar una buena imagen y comportarse en diversos eventos, a la vez, que sabe a la perfección la idea que tiene su hermano.- me guardo la larga explicación al ver que todos están de acuerdo con la idea, apretó el pequeño llavero y la grafica junto con las imágenes, explicaciones y datos se estampan en la mesa virtual (un nuevo invento de Eliot).

**29 de marzo**

Es difícil llevar a cabo del piloto del proyecto. El cansancio y el hambre me fatigan muy rápido y no puedo demostrar ante Taylor mi mal estado. El hombre está bastante preocupado y se siente responsable de mi salud. Desde que Christian desapareció todo se ha vuelto muy pesado. Ya ha pasado un mes y al menos yo no sé nada de él…

Estoy cansada y fatigada, no puedo dar un paso más…

Me siento a un lado del pozo y me quedo mirando el cielo estrellado. Aquí en áfrica las estrellas están en otra posesión pero aun así es muy lindo verlas. Me relaja y me hace retomar la confianza que he perdido en estas últimas semanas. El estar en esta tribu en Omán es bastante desgastador y aun mas para mi, jamás creí que seria así pero me hace ver la realidad de otra manera e incluso poder adaptar mejor el proyecto. Sé que luego de esto podremos desarrollar los proyectos a base de este modelo y así cumplir el sueño de muchos: erradicar las huellas de 3° mundo.

Doy dos inspiraciones profundas y logro colocarme de pie. Tomo los baldes con agua y me dispongo a recorrer los 5 kilómetros que hay de distancia entre el pozo más cercano a la tribu en la que estoy de allegada gracias a la buena voluntad de un embajador y del patriarca. Sé que ellos también tienen puestas sus esperanzas en nosotros. No podemos parar ahora…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**3 de abril**

Estoy enferma en cama, la cabeza me da vuelta, pero no me siento triste o frustrada por haber empeorado, sino que bendecida por poder sentir en carne propia lo que los aldeanos viven a diario a causa de las malas aguas. Cada día el agua sale más sucia y eso nos indica solo una cosa, el agua pronto se acabara.

Taylor se vio obligado a apurar la instalación de la bomba de agua, queremos terminar rápido con esto y haber finalizado rápido con el proyecto piloto. No es que no me guste estar aquí pero extraño a Teddy y sé que necesito volver a casa… tengo miedo. Aun no le he dicho nada a Taylor pero creo que estoy embarazada.

Tengo miedo de que el bebe no pueda gestarse bien o de que esta fiebre y malestar nunca pase. Tengo miedo de no poder llevar a cabo el piloto del proyecto o de que Christian nunca vuelva a dar rastro de vida…. ¿realmente estas muerto? No, no. ¿Por qué no da señales de vida?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.

**6 de abril**

Los escalofríos persisten en mí, pero intento no darles mayor importancia. Estoy bien y Taylor está tranquilo. Ayer pusimos la bomba de agua. Fue difícil, pero se logro con éxito.

Hemos hecho grandes cambios en la aldea, en estas tres semanas me he encargado de realizar un huerto y pronto la comida no será tan escaza. También hay que sumar la bomba de agua que se instalo recién ayer y el cambio de los tejidos de las chozas. Todos los niños tejieron las paredes de paja de las chozas, las que ahora son doble y dan mucho mas resguardo a las casas de la tribu.

Sé que si Christian me viera ahora estaría orgulloso.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**15 de abril**

Volví a casa hace un día. Mi hijo está durmiendo y Grace se entero de mi embarazo con solo mirarme a los ojos en el aeropuerto. Ahora estoy preparándome para ir a la consulta del ginecólogo. Estoy nerviosa y temo las malas noticias. Reconozco todo lo que hice y seria una bendición que mi bebe estuviera bien.

Grace entra a mi habitación y sonríe al verme. Estoy frente al espejo posando mis manos sobre mi vientre. La madre de Christian se acerca a mí y me sonríe.

- Ana, vamos… ya va a ser hora.- me pide y asiento, ocultando mi nerviosismo tras una sonrisa. Tomo mi chaqueta y le sigo el paso.

Antes de salir de la casa creo haber escuchado a Taylor, en alguna habitación de la gran casa, mencionar a Christian. Intento dar un paso a tras pero prefiero seguir a Grace e ir hasta la consulta. Cuando vuelva preguntare y me enterare del estado de Christian.

hola, gracias por leer el prologo de la historia. espero pronto poder subir el primer capitulo y explicar mejor la trama :)

muchas gracias y ¿ que opinan?, ¿les gusta la historia?


	2. Chapter 2

23 de febrero

"feliz como un rey, rico como un multimillonario y libre como un hombre"… –"el gran viajero"- comento Ana mientras sostenía una hoja de papel que tomo del escritorio de Christian. La chica sonrió y arrugo la hoja dejándola caer sobre las mil y un carpetas que habían sobre la mesa de trabajo de su esposo.

Ana había pasado toda la noche en vela, aferrada a la almohada de grey, extrañando la compañía de su hombre que por algún motivo desconocido aun no llegaba a casa. ¿Por qué tenía ese vacío tan grande mientras se embriagaba con el aromo de Christian?, ¿Por qué estaba tan inquieta y aun no podía pegar pestaña?... no lo tenía claro, pero de lo que si estaba segura; era que debía llamar a su pareja de sabanas para quitarse de encima el extraño sentimiento que la mantenía alerta, a su vez, oprimía su corazón ocasionándole un dolor desgarrador.

Mientras buzaba su celular encontró una poesía escrita en una hoja de cálculo. Christian se había pasado las últimas noches en su despacho trabajando mucho y era algo que se veía a simple vista por el desorden que había sobre el gran escritorio. Ana se sentó en el sillón de Christian y allí se quedo un rato, observando con detalle el lugar de trabajo de su esposo. –"grey, grey, grey…"- susurro cerrando los ojos y concentrándose para que Christian escuchara su deseo de tenerlo a su lado.

- "¡señor!"- exclamo Taylor entrando al despacho de Christian, con una preocupación tremenda y una cara de ansiedad que se podía distinguir a lenguas de distancia. Ana se sobresalto y puse de pie de inmediato. Miro al hombre, asustada, y este suspiro cansado. –"disculpe señora grey"- dijo Taylor con la intención de salir enseguida de allí, pero Ana se lo impidió. –"Taylor"- llamo la chica aun sobresaltada. –"Taylor..."- pidió nuevamente la etencion del hombre y este se giro para mirarla, encontrándola frente a el. Ana se había puesto frente a él para preguntarle lo que le aproblemaba mas que nada en ese momento… –"Taylor, ¿me dirías cuando le falta a Christian para volver?"- pidió con esperanzas de tener una respuesta que le afirmara el pronto regreso de su amado, pero Taylor guardo silencio intentando armar una explicación a corde a la situación. –"Taylor…"- pidió Ana, esta vez tomando una postura seria.

- "disculpe, pero no podemos entregarle esa información"- dijo Taylor haciendo un sobre esfuerzo para mantener su posición. –"si me disculpa"- añadió saliendo de la habitación para encaminarse hacia la oficina que ocupaban como centro de seguridad de los grey.

Ana se quedo perpleja, no sabía si ese había sido Taylor o un nuevo capacitado para formar parte de los guardias de Christian. Todo parecía un sueño; uno que no le gustaba para nada. La chica salió rápidamente de la habitación y detuvo a Taylor. –"Jasón, por favor…necesito saber donde esta Christian"- pidió Ana con una voz quebradiza. Taylor se sorprendió al sentir la voz de Ana tras suyo, se giro y la vio a un par de metros de distancia. –"Anastasia"- musito sintiendo que su coraza se quebraba. Camino hacia Ana, la que cada segundo tenía una mirada más marchita, la tomo del brazo y le pidió que la acompañara. Ana no se negó y Taylor la llevo hasta la terraza; allí estaba Gail sentada en uno de los sofás mientras sostenía una taza de café.

Ana se sorprendió al ver a la mujer despierta tan tarde y miro a Taylor con preocupación. –"algo anda mal"- comento Ana y Taylor, sin tomar en cuenta el comentario, se sentó frente a Gail.

Gail se puso de pie al ver entrar a Ana junto a su amante. Intento sonreír pero no pudo. Luego de que Ana se sentara, le ofreció una taza de café o té pero la chica se negó. Gail miro a Taylor y este le pidió que los dejara a solas.

Ana estaba sentada frente a Taylor con los ojos cerrados; en el tiempo que llevaba conociendo a Taylor, había aprendido que: cuando el hombre debía dejar su postura de su trabajo a un lado, se le hacía más difícil hablar con ella a pesar de que eran muy cercanos.

- "Anastasia, no sabemos donde esta grey"- dijo Taylor, al fin.

-"lose"- comento Ana y abrió los ojos para mirar a Taylor. –"tiene que estar en Grey enterprising…"- iba a explicar lo que creía, referente a la localización de Christian, pero Taylor lo negó antes de que Ana terminara la oración. –"hace 8 horas que perdimos la posición del señor grey. Hasta el momento nadie sabe donde está y se nos hace imposible contactarlo"- explico Taylor y Ana se llevo las manos al pecho. Taylor se cambio de lugar y se sentó al lado de la chica para acariciarle la espalda y poder consolarla un poco

-"volverá"- susurro Ana intentando sonreír. –"Mia y Grace siempre me cuentan las escapadas que tenia Christian cuando era pequeño. Yo se que volverá"- dijo Ana mirando a Taylor y este sonrió al verla tan convencida. –"eso esperamos"- le respondió abrasándola paternalmente.

Ana lloro dejando salir la presión que tenía en su pecho. No sabían dónde estaba Christian…Christian estaba desaparecido, esa era la verdad, "desaparecido": no podía llamársele de otra forma. Ana respiro profundo y se separo de Taylor, el que la invito a volver dentro.

Dentro estaba Gail con la huella, en la cara, de también haber llorado. La mujer había preparado cocoa para calmar los ánimos, junto a Ana, mientras su amor seguía con la búsqueda de Christian grey.

Grey, grey, grey, grey, grey; ¿Dónde te has metido? Grey…Christian, ¿Por qué en el momento más importante de tu vida desapareces sin dejar rastro alguno?

….

25 de febrero

El ambiente de la casa había cambiado mucho, un aroma neutro rondaba por las habitaciones mientras la oscuridad se hacía presente en la mayor parte de estas. Todas las ventanas cerradas y los sistemas de alarma activados. Desde que Christian desapareció; todo se había vuelto extremista. Ana se había dedicado a trabajar analizando el proyecto de Christian mientras Taylor le seguía la huella al hombre, encontrándose con una desagradable sorpresa que le exigua mantener a la señora grey y Tedy bajo protección total.

Ana estaba en el despacho de Christian jugando con Tedy sobre la alfombra cuando el teléfono interrumpió el ambiente. Se coloco de pie y fue hasta el teléfono, donde espero que la contestadora tomara la llamada. La voz de Mia resonó en la habitación pidiendo que le llamara cuando antes.

- "¿tía Mía?"- pregunto Tedy y Ana le sonrió a su pequeño el que miraba a su alrededor buscando a su tía.

- "Tedy, hijo, ¿quieres hablar con la tía Mía?"- le pregunto y el asintió colocándose de pie, con un poco de dificultad por su corta edad, para ir donde estaba mami; la que lo esperaba con los brazos abiertos.

Ana marco a Mía. –"Mía soy Ana…guarda la calma, antes que todo; Tedy quiere hablar contigo"- dijo la chica al auricular y se lo entrego a Tedy el que empezó una alegre conversación con su tía.

Ana se quedo junto a Tedy observando cómo era que su pequeño iba creciendo. Era un bebe grande. Había cumplido hace poco el año y aun sentía que era un bebe. Lo amaba y quería lo mejor para el… quería a su bebe tanto como para tener que sacrificarse por él. Lo quería más que a nada y sabia que Christian sentía lo mismo por el pequeño.

-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-

26 de febrero.

Ana, aconsejada por Taylor, había tomado la decisión de mudarse a la casa de los grey. Allí estarían Grace y Carrick quienes la podrían apoyar en lo que necesitara y también podía encontrar a Mía o Eliot los que constantemente estaban junto a sus padres elaborando unos que otros proyectos.

Ana y Tedy fueron recibidos con los brazos abiertos. Grace le pregunto a Ana si estaba al tanto de lo ocurrido y la mujer comento lo que sabía… si nada de lo que estaba pasando hubiera pasado, Ana podría estar en su casa prestando atención a sus necesidades.

Teddy pasó todo el día con sus abuelos mientras que Ana y Mía veían la conformación del proyecto. Mía tomo participación en este y por la noche le explicaron a Eliot en que consistía. El estuvo de acuerdo y pactaron llevar a cabo el proyecto al pie de la agenda establecida por Christian.

Cada miembro de la familia, incluyendo a Taylor y la señora jones, estaban preocupados y necesitados de saber el paradero de Christian. Las investigaciones avanzaban y todos los posibles caminos los llevaban a las confusiones o a la nada.

-.-.-.-.-.

27 de febrero.

Ana había amanecido mal. Grace le había pedido que se quedara en cama pero la chica se negó, debía volver a la empresa y llevar a cabo su trabajo. Teddy quedo al cuidado de sus abuelos mientras Ana estabilizaba el proyecto. Era un trabajo difícil pero no imposible; lo más difícil era establecer el piloto de este, cosa que Ana estaba dispuesta a llevar a cabo.

Al llegar a la empresa Ana le informo a su secretaria el cambio de directiva que tenia la empresa y esta acato redactando de inmediato el enunciado para la prensa y socios de la empresa.

Ana estuvo concentrada en el piloto toda la mañana hasta que alguien llamo a su puerta. La mujer fue a abrir la puerta y sonrió al ver que era Kate. –"Ana…"- susurro la rubia abrasándola dulcemente. – "Kate…"- susurro Ana dejándose envolver por los brazos de su amiga. Se separaron y se acomodaron en el sofá. Kate le sonrió y Ana se dejo llevar por la muestra de afecto, llegando a contarle todo lo que sentía.

- tranquila Ana, se que grey aparecerá pronto.- comento la mujer y luego le giño un ojo. –"mi sentido periodístico me lo dice"- añadió sacándole una sonrisa a Ana. La que suspiro y dejando intrigada a Kate.

Durante la tarde Ana estuvo con la compañía de Kate, comieron juntas, desarrollaron el diseño piloto juntas y incluso se dieron el tiempo para ver una novela. Kate estaba totalmente a gusto, primero porque la oficina era casi como una gran casa, segundo porque estaba con Ana y tercero porque estaba segura de haber descubierto lo que le parecía tan extraño en Ana. Sonriendo se dejo envolver por la fantasía que formaba su espíritu periodístico en su cabeza.

Ana miro a Kate y le sonrió. Se sintió aliviada de saber que Kate estaba feliz de acompañarla, aparte, el helado de chocolate también se encargaba de sacarle la sonrisa.

A media noche, Kate se retiro de la empresa y se fue a su casa, junto a su esposo. Al llegar a casa fue recibida dulcemente por Eliot; quien la abrazo y luego le pregunto, preocupado, el porqué de la preocupación de ella. Kate se dejo envolver por las caricias de su esposo y solo se limito a suspirar. –"me preocupa Ana"- comento guardándose los detalles para ella, ya que sentía que no debía dar a luz su nuevo descubrimiento. Y si lo hacía, de seguro que Ana se preocuparía aun mas…no era bueno decir que acababa de descubrir que Ana estaba embarazada…


	3. Chapter 3

hola gente. perdonen mi demora con este fic. pero ahora lo terminare. mi inspiración ha vuelto y creo que tengo el final perfecto para la historia. muchas gracias por leer el fic y los comentarios que me han echo tan feliz

* * *

15 de abril

Grace me tenía fuertemente abrazada. No podía creerlo… lo presentía, lo presentí; pero, ahora lose… y el saberlo cambia totalmente lo que pensaba. Tengo que proteger a este bebe.

–Ana esta es una bendición para todos.- comento Grace separándose de mí, pero manteniendo sus manos en mis hombros. –yo sé lo que tienes que estar pensando hija, pero esta es una bendición…- se guardo sus palabras al ver que yo seguía allí, sentada en la camilla de la consulta ginecología, sin dar respuesta alguna. Es como si hubiera entrado en un estado de shock.

Era complicado asimilar la realidad de mis ideas. Era difícil intentar entender que estaba embarazada y, aun mas difícil, aceptar que expuse a mí bebe a un peligro increíble…era algo que no podía perdonarme. El haber ido a realizar el prototipo del proyecto de Christian, expuso a mi bebe a condiciones, realmente, extremas de vida… pude haberlo matado por la falta de criterio en mis decisiones. - …el bebe ya tiene siete semanas y media, está sano y todo es gracias a ti. Cariño, no hay de qué preocuparse.- termino por decir Grace, aun frente a mí, pero esta vez me sonreía totalmente agradecida.

-Me hubiera encantado que el primero en enterarse de la noticia hubiese sido Christian.- comente y Grace se separo de mi dándome un poco de espacio. La mujer perdió su sonrisa en el momento que pronuncie el nombre de su hijo.

Luego de la consulta médica, me dejaron fichada para empezar con los controles; semanales, lo que me llamo la atención, porque, cuando estuve embarazada de Tedy, solo tuve que ir una vez por mes. Mire a Grace y ella me explico, rápidamente, el nuevo procedimiento que tenía el hospital con los pacientes, en especial; el gran cuidado, que tenían con los pacientes ligados a la parte empresarial o área de inversionistas. En pocas palabras, Grace trabajaba en el lugar, lo que a mí me daba cierto prestigio entre los pacientes; algo así como una credencial vip. Bueno, y si a eso le agregamos que soy la esposa de Christian Grey, me suben el nivel de mi credencial a platino o diamante. Ciertamente, esto pasaba a ser una gran molestia para mí.

Junto a Grace tomamos un auto que esperaba por nosotras y volvimos a la casa. Allí me esperaba una impaciente Mia, un ansioso Eliot.

-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

6 de abril. –Eliot-

No podía creer la mierda que había ocurrido. Esto era, casi, más allá que, una gran hazaña. Me sentía satisfecho, completo y totalmente emputecido. Quería encontrar a los infelices que nos habían hecho pasar por estas semanas de preocupación.

- ¡mierda!- exclame nervioso antes de entrar a la habitación en la que, me dijeron, estaba Christian, mi hermano.

Hace dos días, Kate me dijo que tenía indicios de, donde y que, podía haber pasado con Christian. La escuche y todo lo que me iba comentando parecía ser lo correcto. Convencido con las palabras de mi novia, me dispuse a establecer una llamada con Taylor, quien estaba acompañando Ana en África, pero no conseguí contactarlo. Por ello tuve que llamar directamente a la sub-jefa del departamento de seguridad, teresa, la nueva integrante aprobada por Taylor para ocupar su lugar durante un tiempo. Teresa, impresionada por la eficacia de mi mujer, organizo el movimiento y ordeno los equipos para rescatar a gray. Demostró una gran eficacia ya que, 12 horas luego de que yo la llamara, me entro su llamado informándome que estaba trayendo, a la clínica en donde trabaja mi madre, a Christian. Fue un verdadero milagro.

Aun no se los detalles de cómo fue que lo encontraron y a quienes tuvieron que golpear, pero me alegra el saber que mi hermano vuelve a estar entre nosotros.

Respire profundo y abrí la puerta de la habitación, encontrándome con una escena que me paralizo.

- ha tardado señor Eliot.- comento teresa, en el momento que entre a la habitación, colocándose de pie y caminando hacia mí.

- buen día- dije saludándola de un beso en la mejilla. Mire al hombre que estaba en la cama y sentí con la ira se apoderaba de mi. Teresa se percato rápidamente de mi estado anímico y me tomo de los hombros suavemente, colocándose frente a mí. – escúcheme, no hay nada que usted pueda hacer. Solo tenemos que esperar a que el señor Christian se recupere y hacer las correspondientes demandas al causante de todo esto.- luego suspiro y fije mis ojos en los de ella; estaba igual de dolida y corrompida que yo. – antes que todo, necesitamos esperar a que llegue el médico y nos diga la condición de Christian…discúlpame Eliot, no pude hacer bien mi trabajo y…creo que si hubiera localizado antes a Christian, hubiera logrado que llegara en un mejor estado…- la chica respiro profundo y sentí que mi pecho se contraía.-…cuando lo encontré estaba en un estado de demencia, le habían drogado y…no supe que hacer. Los chicos tomaron a Christian y lo sedaron; unos le inyectaban calmantes mientras los otros lo afirmaban fuertemente. Fue horrible. Solo volví a mí, cuando ya lo estábamos trayendo de regreso. Eliot…realmente perdóname.- dijo y recordé como era teresa cuando éramos compañeros de universidad.

Conocí a teresa en el campus, era una chica frágil y emocional, siempre andaba feliz o llorando, me agradaba y le había empezado a tomar aprecio, pero, un día deje de verla en el campus. Más tarde me entere que había dejado la carrera y la universidad. Fue algo que realmente no me llamo mucho la atención. Aunque, cuando la volví a ver, hace 3 meses atrás, me sorprendí. La Tete de ahora no era la misma Tete que conocí hace años. Ahora esta mujer era totalmente fría y calculadora, precavida y observadora. Guardaba sus opiniones sobre cualquier tema y se mantenía al margen de las conversaciones amigables. Se tomaba demasiado enserio su trabajo y admiraba eso de ella. Pero admiro más que aun sienta que somos amigos. Porque lo somos y yo todavía la sigo viendo así; aunque trabaje en nuestro equipo de seguridad.

Nuevamente tenia frente a mí, a la verdadera Tete. La abrase. – la culpa es de un mal nacido, no la tuya.- le susurre mientras mi corazón me pedía a gritos llorar. Era una impotencia tan grande la que sentía. – estoy muy agradecido de que hallas traído a mi hermano de vuelta. Lo has hecho excelente y sé que mi familia también te estará muy agradecida.- añadí y la separe un poco, de mi, para mirarla a la cara.- tete, no sabes cuan feliz estoy de verte nuevamente y, aun más feliz, porque has traído a mi hermano de regreso.- ella me sonrió y la abrase susurrando. – te quiero amiga mía.- mientras ella me estrechaba fuertemente. A los pocos segundos tuve que pedirle que aflojara un poco el abraso ya que, debía reconocerlo, ahora tenía mucha más fuerza que antes. La tete de ahora era una versión, renovada y mejorada, con mucha más fuerza y curvas que antes.

.-.-.-.-.-.-….-.-.-.-.-.-…..-.-.-.-

6 de abril. – Kate-

Mientras bebía mi café y revisaba el material para formar una entrevista, me entro una llamada de mi hombre. Le conteste molesta, pero al minuto deje de estarlo; me estaba llamando para decirme que habían encontrado a grey, darme el numero de la habitación y añadir un "te amo".

Luego de esa llamada, toda mi molestia se había disipado. Tome mi bolso y apegue la computadora dejando todo desordenado. Salí de mi oficina y fue hasta donde el presidente a informar que me retiraría temprano y, tal vez, no volvería mañana. Sin esperar una respuesta del jefe, me retire rápidamente del edificio para ir hasta el hospital.

Cuando llegue al hospital me encontré con Grace y Eliot, quienes estaban conversando seriamente del estado de Christian.

- ¡Kate!- exclamo Grace al verme llegar. Se animo y corrió para abrasarme. –Querida qué bueno que estas acá.- me dijo y yo le salude con un beso en la mejilla. Eliot se acero a nosotras y me beso suavemente en los labios. – gracias por venir.- me dijo y le sonreí.

- ahora que ya estamos los tres aquí.- dijo Grace interrumpiendo nuestro momento romántico. –Quiero aclararles solo una cosa-. Yo la mire con una ceja alzaba y Eliot asintió con la cabeza. –aun, Ana no puede saber nada de esto-. Dijo y el mundo se me vino en sima. Eliot me miro preocupado y me tomo de la cintura como si fuera a creer que me iba a desmayar o algo por el estilo

- ¿¡se refiere a que no podemos informarle que Christian esta aquí en el hospital?… ¿¡que su esposo está con vida!?- exclame sin creer lo que Grace nos estaba pidiendo. La mujer tomo una postura seria y asintió. Mire a Eliot. –es lo mejor que podemos hacer…tenemos que esperar a que Christian despierte para saber cuáles son las mejores acciones a seguir-. Me dijo mirándome a los ojos, esperanzado a que cediera y siguiera las indicaciones del resto. Suspire. – no creo que pueda guardar la verdad y escóndela de Ana… sería peor que apuñalarla.- comente y Grace me tomo una mano. –Ana lo sabrá en el momento adecuado. Ahora tenemos que enfocarnos en que vuelva sana y salva…- en ese momento soltó mi mano y se giro para recibir al doctor que venía caminando hacia nosotros. Justo en el instante, recordé a Ana y mi idea de que la mujer está embarazada… ellos tiene razón. Ana aun no puede saber que Christian esta vivo… ¿en qué condiciones estará Christian?

El hombre de bata se acerco a nosotros y nos indico que tomáramos asiento en unos sillones que estaban al otro lado de la gran sala de espera. Allí nos acomodamos, los cuatro, y el comenzó a hablar; explicándonos el complicado estado en el que se encontraba Christian.

- el señor Christian grey esta en un proceso de sedación, lo que es diferente a un coma inducido ya que esto es algo a través de dosis, las que se van inyectando al paciente y se le va monitoreando rigurosamente. Sé que tienen que ser días difíciles para la familia, pero quiero que se calmen y confíen en nosotros. Estamos dando nuestro mayor esfuerzo… aparte, tiene aquí a la doctora Trevelyan-Grey inspeccionando cada uno de nuestros movimientos.- dijo y la madre de Eliot dejo escapar una pequeña sonrisa. – ahora solo nos queda a esperar que sus heridas graves se recupere. Tengo que añadir que tiene una leve lesión en el brazo derecho y su cuerpo está lleno de hematomas, pero eso es algo que ustedes ya sabían. Aparte de eso, no tenemos más información. Aun nos queda por esperar el resultado de las pruebas de sangre y los escáner que le hicimos con el fin de encontrar lesiones mas graves, pero dudo que haya un riego mayor en todo esto… lo único que pueden hacer es esperar y dar sus mayores fuerzas para la recuperación del hombre, porque será algo lento.- comento y Grace lo miro sorprendida. – que quieres que te diga Grace. Les estoy hablando con toda confianza y sin mentiras de por medio. Por eso déjenme afirmarles que la recuperación del señor grey será lenta. El hombre sufrió un daño sicológico importante y lose con solo pensar en cómo su cuerpo termino tan cortado, amoratado e anchado. A esto debemos sumarle los daños superficiales que tenía en sus vías respiratorias y alimenticia… pareciera que le hubieran hecho tragar acido…- el hombre guardo silencio y luego miro a Grace, colocando su mano suavemente sobre su hombro. –ahora no hay de que preocuparse ya que la salud de él no empeorara… no puede estar más peor de lo que esta…

Cuando el médico termino diciendo aquello, me llegue a imaginar a Christian todo deformado e hinchado, cubierto de parches y contado a un sinfín de maquinas que rastreaban sus signos vitales, segundo a segundo.

Estaba decidido, Ana no podía saber de esto.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-…-.-.-.-.-.-.-…-.-.-.-.-.-…

16 de abril

Desperté confundido en un lugar que no conocía. Solo podía ver el blanco del cielo…

No sentía nada, no sabía nada y no entendía nada. Tampoco podía moverme, mi cuerpo no reaccionada y no sabía cómo hacerlo reaccionar. ¿Por qué todo es blanco? De un momento a otro, como si mi pregunta hubiera sido oída por un dios, todo se volvió negro

* * *

gracias por leer este capitulo y seguir esta historia, a pesar de mi gran demora.

me gustaria saber que tal les ha parecido, que hagan uno que otro comentario antes de que suba el sigente capitulo; para saber por donde tengo que guiarme

nuevamente muchas gracias y nos leemos pronto.


End file.
